


A Setter's Hands

by endlessnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hands, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Kissing, mention of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnight/pseuds/endlessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could he do that? Be this talented and also tall and not to mention how freaking good his serves were. How?! Hinata surely admired him a lot, but deep down he was also pretty envious. So without meaning to, Hinata began to stare at Kageyama everyday, while he performed his wonderful tosses, when it was his turn to serve and when he blocked the ball with Tsukishima. He was basically always staring at Kageyama. After a week of deep and intense study of his team mate ability on the court, Hinata came to a conclusion: it was all thanks to his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Setter's Hands

Kageyama Tobio was no ordinary high school boy. He was pretty tall, to begin with. He had a scary look on his face, most of the time for no apparent reason. He was more diligent in class than any other guy Hinata had ever seen (although he was no genius in there). And he was incredible at volleyball. Hinata considered him one of the most talented players he'd ever met in his life, including the Karasuno libero of course, Nishinoya Yu. They both were somewhere on that list of inspirational volleyball players Hinata had in mind when thinking of someone to compare himself to, along with that Little Giant who once played in Karasuno, that was obviously the greatest of them all.

“Nice toss, Kageyama!” Asahi cheered him, after the fourth point they scored thanks to his amazing skills.

“Amazing...” Hinata thought and accidentally whispered to himself.

How could he do that? Be this talented and also tall and not to mention how freaking good his serves were. How?! Hinata surely admired him a lot, but deep down he was also pretty envious. So without meaning to, Hinata began to stare at Kageyama everyday, while he performed his wonderful tosses, when it was his turn to serve and when he blocked the ball with Tsukishima. He was basically always staring at Kageyama. After a week of deep and intense study of his team mate ability on the court, Hinata came to a conclusion: it was all thanks to his hands. Kageyama's hands were probably his favourite thing about him now. His own hands were nothing special, but Kageyama's were big, but not like ugly-big, they were still somehow very elegant; his fingers were long and thin, nails always cut short and nice. Kageyama had really, really nice hands.  _What the fuck am i thinking_ , he realised, hoping he didn't speak his thoughts out loud this time, cause if someone had heard him say such embarrassing things...

“Oi, what's your problem?” Kageyama was coming up to him. Hinata was completely lost in his thoughts he hadn't realise it was his turn to serve during their warming up.

“Uh, nothing, I just really suck at serving, that's all”

“I knew you'd say that. Wanna do some solo practice later? I can teach you how I serve and you can watch and pray the gods to suck less one day.”

Hinata really wanted to snap back at him but something stopped him: Kageyama was holding his right hand up in the air and in no time he grabbed the ball from Hinata's hands. It was as simple as that, seeing Kageyama's hand so close to him hypnotised him and he just stood there, with his mouth hanging open not really being able to word a proper reply. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with Hinata. It's not like he hadn't seen Kageyama's hands in his life ever, he was always practicing with him, so what was that now? He muttered a “y-yeah, okay” and grabbed another ball from the ground, it was his time to serve after all.

 

. . .

 

Every day he and Kageyama practiced with the team and then alone, but Kageyama's attempts were absolutely useless, the orange head was a complete disaster when it came to serves. He also noticed how Hinata was more nervous everytime he was about to touch him while explaining how exactly to hit the ball with his hands; but every single time Kageyama tried his best not to touch his skin directly with his hands, not even once by accident. Hinata would lose his mind when Kageyama got too close to him. Kageyama would always keep his distance from actually touching Hinata.

“Since it's no club activities day tomorrow, do you still wanna hang out and play?”

 

. . .

 

Hinata was laying on his bed, wide awake. It was pretty late and everyone was already asleep.  _Calm down, it's just solo practice._ He was nervous. _How lame._ He was nervous about spending time with Kageyama alone. _It's not like I don't see him everyday anyway._ No, it wasn't that. He was nervous about spending some time with those _hands_. Just the thought of them sent him shivers down his spine. Now he couldn't let that image leave his mind. He saw those long fingers getting closer to his face and gently touch his skin.  _What the hell._ But that thought didn't vanish. He wanted to _feel_ those hands on him. Caress his face, his cheeks, then slowly trace a line on his jaw, and down his neck, and...  _Wait. Am I gay? I can't be. I don't think. I never thought..._ The hands were still there, though. In his wild dream he had placed them on his neck, and he wanted them to keep going down, touching him everywhere. _Kageyama_ 's hands. Everywhere on his skin.  _Maybe a bit... Maybe I just have a thing for hands ?!_ He didn't even realise what his own hands were doing. They were resting on the thin fabric of his pants. _What. Fuck._ Embarrassed, he pushed those thoughts away, covering his face with the blanket, trying to fall asleep for real this time, trying to forget the fact that _he'd just given himself a boner thinking about Kageyama's hands._

 

_. . ._

 

Hinata was dying to see Kageyama the next day and he accidentally arrived half an hour early, but that wasn't a big deal since Kageyama also was a bit early.

“I didn't even think it would be possible but today you suck even more” he said, not even angry anymore at another failed attempt to do a jump float serve.

“Just... One more. Please, I'm getting started now”

The truth was Hinata couldn't even wrap his mind around the technique of a good jump float in his normal conditions, let alone now that he was constantly distracted by his team mates' pretty hands. And what was bothering him the most was the fact that no matter what he did, he couldn't touch Kageyama's hands. He wanted it so badly, yet he never managed to do it. 

“Oi, Kageyama, maybe there's something wrong with how I balance the ball on my hand or, you know, something like that...” This was his last resort.

_Please touch me._

“Uh, then, let me show you...”

Kageyama was towering over Hinata from behind, the ball in Hinata's hands.

_Please touch me._

Kageyama meant to touch the ball to show Hinata how to properly hold it, but then Hinata turned his head around and distracted him and he felt something touch the back of his hand that surely wasn't the ball. Kageyama's hands were _cold as hell_. The ball fell on the ground, they both let go of it and Kageyama took a step back with a mortified look on his face. Hinata had thought about his hands _a lot_ , but surely he never expected them to be like this.

“I'm sorry!” Kageyama almost shouted, “It was an accident, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to touch you!! I'm always very careful not to touch anyone I don't know what happened, please forgive me”.

That was _so not Kageyama._

“Oi! Stop apologising! Why are you so mortified?”

Kageyama blushed. _Cute,_ Hinata thought, thank god he didn't say it out loud.

“I've always had this 'problem', my hands are- I can never touch anyone, they're too cold. They're always cold. I know most people find it unpleasant and anyway I don't really _have_ anyone to touch... I'm very self conscious about this so I apologise if it ever happens again.”

Hinata burst out laughing really loud.

“OI DUMBASS DID I SAY SOMETHING FUNNY TO YOU?”

“Sorry Kageyama! Hahaha it's just, oh god, you have no idea”

Kageyama was clearly still mortified for that incident and that somehow gave Hinata the strenght to confess his secret, maybe to make him feel better about his hands, maybe because after brushing their skin for a second he physically needed more of it now and was ready to do anything to let those hands on him again.

“I don't mind your cold hands.”

“You what?” Kageyama was a bit shocked.

“Yeah, uh... By 'I don't mind them' I mean I like them. Like, _really_ like them.”

“Does the cold not bother you?”

“I don't know if that makes sense, but, I...” Hinata had to cover his face with his hands before saying it cause it was too embarrassing, “I think about your hands a lot, actually a-and... I thought about them on me, like on my skin and I want them. I want you to touch me.”

Hinata was hiding his red cheeks and he didn't see that Kageyama had stepped towards him, clearly not ashamed anymore. He raised both of his hands and placed them on the side of Hinata's face, taking the other guy's hands in his own and pulling them away from Hinata's face. Their fingers were tangled together now, looking into each other's eyes, alone in that park.

“Kageyama, say something.”

“No one ever said those things to me. Do you really like my hands that much?” a weird grin appeared on the taller boy's face. Hinata was back to blushing hard and he had to look away.

“Y-yeah, and you better not have anyone to touch like _that_ or I will punch them. And punch you. I'm the one who gets to be touched. Okay?!”

“Who said I want to touch you?”

“You're touching me now so I thought...”

“You're right.”

And he pushed Hinata into a hug. His chest was warm and his clothes smelled nice, even after practicing for hours. Those gorgeous hands were laying on Hinata's shoulders now. He could feel Kageyama's heartbeat.

 

. . .

 

They didn't even know how but they forgot about the practice and left, they just ended up in Hinata's bedroom, pressed against each other violently making out and not even being able to take it to the bed.

“Take off your shirt” Kageyama whispered breathlessly into his ear.

“ _You_ take off my shirt, I thought I was clear enough when I said I wanna be touched?”

“You little...”

Hinata jumped on his bed and Kageyama followed, climbing on top of him, slowly caressing Hinata's hips and sliding up his torso through the shirt he had still on. Kageyama was peppering soft kisses on Hinata's neck while still exploring his chest, but it wasn't enough, it was too nice and romantic and Kageyama was going easy on him when Hinata only wanted him to rip his shirt off and touch every inch of his skin with those cold as ice and huge hands. He wanted it, he wanted it so bad.

“More...” Hinata whispered. “I'm still clothed and I don't like that.”

“I'm taking things slow, okay?”

“What the fuck is wrong with you Kageyama I said I want more!” Hinata pushed him away and sit up so he could remove his shirt himself.

“Touch me” he dared him. Kageyama looked away.

“I said touch me!”

“What if you don't like it? What if you _hate_ it, and hate me for that and my stupid hands?”

“Oh my god _I don't care_ how cold your hands are I just want them, I want you on me, I want you _everywhere_ on me, do you not get it? I almost touched myself just to that thought!”

Hinata realised what he said only after it was already out there and he couldn't take it back.

“You... Almost?”

Hinata blushed and nodded shyly.

“Geez, you should have said you were so desperate. Why did you not do it then?” Kageyama's face wasn't scared or embarrassed or ashamed anymore, he was... Interested. He pushed Hinata back down on the bed and positioned himself on top of him again.

“I, uh... It was embarrassing, Kageyama. Touching myself thinking of you.”

“Want me to do it for you?”

 

. . .

 

They were laying on Hinata's bed, under the blanket, Hinata crawled up onto Kageyama resting his head on his chest, holding hands. Kageyama's hands weren't so cold now.

“I didn't hate it, just so you know.”

“I knew already.”

“It was... Amazing. Everything you do with your hands is incredible.”

Hinata didn't mean it to sound like a dirty joke or something, but it sounded too genuine and he regret saying it the second after.

“Thanks” Kageyama muttered, almost as embarrassed as Hinata at this point.

“I didn't know touching someone would be... like this. I never touched anyone this way before”.

“You can touch me whenever you want now”.

“I thought I had to since you're so desperate for my hands”.

“SHUT UP YOU'RE THE WORST KAGEYAMA!!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a time when i post explicit kagehina stuff ... today is not that day though  
> //sorry//( ...............just wait)
> 
> THREE DAYS TILL SEASON 2!!!!!!! so i wanted to celebrate by posting another fic! :D  
> hope you enjoy!  
> i have a major /thing/ for kageyama's hands and lil hinata thinking about them if ya didn't notice, hope you all feel me on this


End file.
